A human-computer interface enables humans to interact with a computer. The interface can take the form of a graphical user interface (GUI) that displays, typically on an electronic video display, visual information to the human user. The human user can make inputs to the computer and thereby translate an intended action by the human user into a machine-language command that the computer understands and can carry out. Simultaneously with a human input or responsive to a human input, additional graphical information can be displayed on the GUI. A technical challenge is conveying information in a meaningful way to the human user so that the inputs to the computer accurately reflect the information sought. For example, capturing subjective human sentiment in a machine is only as good as the quality of the information presented to the human user. If the feeling or sentiment can be captured in a way that is intuitive to the human user, the inputs entered to the computer will be more accurate and representative of the actual sentiment that the human user wants to convey. Aspects of the present disclosure address these and other technical challenges.